Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Downloadable Content
The following is a list of downloadable content for ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. This list has been ordered by the release dates on the US PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. ''Core Fighters BGM Background music packs from Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 3 can be purchased for $0.99 each. This only applies to the Core Fighters release, as BGM can already be unlocked in the full version. Characters The Core Fighters release includes only four characters (Ayane, Hayabusa, Hayate and Kasumi). The rest may be purchased individually for $3.99 each, or as a bundle for $34.99. The full version of the game has all characters available from the start. Story Mode The Story Mode (unchanged from the original Dead or Alive 5) may be purchased for $14.99. It is already included in the full version. ''Dead or Alive 5'' Costumes [[Dead or Alive 5/DLC|Downloadable content for Dead or Alive 5]] is compatible with Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. Some packs are already included in Ultimate, but the rest can be purchased either as a bundle for $39.99, or individual costumes for $1.99 each. Ultimate Sexy Costumes Released September 10th, 2013, these fourteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. They were originally exclusive to the Japanese Collector's Edition. DOA5U Ayane CE.jpg|Ayane: "Echo" school swimsuit with nametag. DOA5U Christie CE.jpg|Christie: Red/black racing costume. DOA5U Helena CE.jpg|Helena: "Godfather" bikini. DOA5U Hitomi CE.jpg|Hitomi: "Bellatrix" bikini. (Originally Tina's) DOA5U Kasumi CE.jpg|Kasumi: Dark blue school swimsuit with nametag. DOA5U Kokoro CE.jpg|Kokoro: White school swimsuit. DOA5U Lisa CE.jpg|Lisa: White racing costume. DOA5U Leifang CE.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Mila CE.jpg|Mila: Yellow/black racing costume. DOA5U Momiji CE.jpg|Momiji: "Marlin" bikini. (Originally Hitomi's) DOA5U Pai CE.jpg|Pai: Black/red racing costume. DOA5U Rachel CE.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Sarah CE.jpg|Sarah: Orange/black racing costume. DOA5U Tina CE.jpg|Tina: Black racing costume. School Uniform Pack Released September 17th, 2013, these twelve costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $12.99. DOA5U Ayane School.jpg|Ayane: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 2; school uniform with blue jacket. DOA5U Christie School.jpg|Christie: Red and white tracksuit with stopwatch and whistle. DOA5U Helena School.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi School.jpg|Hitomi: Tan school uniform with mint green scarf. DOA5U Kasumi School.jpg|Kasumi: Sixth costume from Dead or Alive; navy blue school uniform. DOA5U Kokoro School.jpg|Kokoro: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 4. DOA5U Lisa School.jpg|Lisa: Black blouse, gray pinstripe skirt, black leggings. DOA5U Leifang School.jpg|Leifang: Dark gray striped blouse with yellow polka-dot tie, black skirt, white labcoat. DOA5U Mila School.jpg|Mila: School uniform with green tie and skirt, black jacket. DOA5U Momiji School.jpg|Momiji: Japanese school uniform. DOA5U Rachel School.jpg|Rachel: Red dress, white lab coat. DOA5U Tina School.jpg|Tina Pop Idol Costume Set Released September 24th, 2013, these were originally preorder bonuses. The complete Pop Idols bundle is available for $14.99. Team D These two costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $2.99. DOA5U Kasumi D.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Ayane D.jpg|Ayane Team O Released November 12th, 2013, these four costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $4.99. DOA5U Leifang O.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Hitomi O.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kokoro O.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Mila O.jpg|Mila Team A These six costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $6.99. DOA5U Christie A.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena A.jpg|Helena DOA5U Lisa A.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Momiji A.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel A.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Tina A.jpg|Tina Intimate Costumes Released October 8th, 2013, these costumes are sold individually for $1.99 each. They were originally exclusive to Japanese magazines; Kasumi to Famitsu and Ayane to Dengeki. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round.Official website: "Dead or Alive 5 Last Round - Costumes" Kasumi - Intimate 1.jpg|Kasumi: White/pink top, jean shorts, white sneakers. Ayane - Intimate 1.jpg|Ayane: Third costume from Dead or Alive++; black top, white miniskirt, purple leggings, white boots. Trick-or-Treat Halloween Costume Set Released October 15th, 2013, these 28 costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $25.99. This pack is included in the PC version of Dead or Alive 5 Last Round.[http://store.steampowered.com/app/311730 Dead or Alive 5 Last Round on Steam] DOA5U Akira Halloween.jpg|Akira Yuki: Samurai. DOA5U Ayane Halloween.jpg|Ayane: Fairy. DOA5U Bass Halloween.jpg|Bass Armstrong: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 3; viking. DOA5U Bayman Halloween.jpg|Bayman: Frankenstein's monster. DOA5U Brad Halloween.jpg|Brad Wong: Wolfman. DOA5U Christie Halloween.jpg|Christie: Vampire. DOA5U Ein Halloween.jpg|Ein: Devil. DOA5U Eliot Halloween.jpg|Eliot: Pirate. DOA5U Genfu Halloween.jpg|Gen Fu: Jiangshi. DOA5U Hayate Halloween.jpg|Hayate: Angel. DOA5U Helena Halloween.jpg|Helena: Succubus. DOA5U Hitomi Halloween.jpg|Hitomi: Angel. DOA5U Jacky Halloween.jpg|Jacky Bryant: Vampire. DOA5U Jannlee Halloween.jpg|Jann Lee: Dragon. DOA5U Kasumi Halloween.jpg|Kasumi: Eighth costume from Dead or Alive 2; princess. DOA5U Kokoro Halloween.jpg|Kokoro: Succubus. DOA5U Leifang Halloween.jpg|Leifang: Jiangshi. DOA5U Leon Halloween.jpg|Leon: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 3; gladiator. DOA5U Lisa Halloween.jpg|Lisa: Witch. DOA5U Mila Halloween.jpg|Mila: Jack-o-lantern costume. DOA5U Momiji Halloween.jpg|Momiji: Mummy. DOA5U Pai Halloween.jpg|Pai: Waitress. DOA5U Rachel Halloween.jpg|Rachel: Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2+ Fiend costume. DOA5U Rig Halloween.jpg|Rig: Skeleton. DOA5U Hayabusa Halloween.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa: Mummy. DOA5U Sarah Halloween.jpg|Sarah: Witch. DOA5U Tina Halloween.jpg|Tina: Little Red Riding Hood. DOA5U Zack Halloween.jpg|Zack: Voodoo Priest. ''Ragnarok Odyssey ACE'' Costume Released October 22nd, 2013, this costume is a free download for PS3 only. It was released January 21st, 2014 as the GungHo Booth Babe Costume as a free download for Xbox 360. DOA5U Kasumi Ragnarok.jpg|Kasumi: Ragnarok Odyssey ACE promotional costume. GungHoBoothBabe.jpg|GungHo Booth Babe Sports Gear Released November 5th, 2013, these sixteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $16.99. For three weeks, PlayStation 3 owners in North America also received the game Tecmo Bowl Throwback with purchase of Bass, Bayman, Leon, Rachel, Tina, Zack, or the full bundle. These costumes are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Bass Sports.jpg|Bass: Red American football uniform. DOA5U Bayman Sports.jpg|Bayman: Green American football uniform. DOA5U Christie Sports.jpg|Christie: Black volleyball uniform. DOA5U Eliot Sports.jpg|Eliot: Soccer uniform. DOA5U Helena Sports.jpg|Helena: White tennis uniform. DOA5U Hitomi Sports.jpg|Hitomi: Blue tennis uniform. DOA5U Kokoro Sports.jpg|Kokoro: Volleyball uniform. DOA5U Leifang Sports.jpg|Leifang: Red tennis uniform. DOA5U Leon Sports.jpg|Leon: Blue American football uniform. DOA5U Lisa Sports.jpg|Lisa: Red volleyball uniform. DOA5U Mila Sports.jpg|Mila: Yellow goalkeeper uniform. DOA5U Momiji Sports.jpg|Momiji: White tennis uniform. DOA5U Rachel Sports.jpg|Rachel: Black American football uniform. DOA5U Rig Sports.jpg|Rig: Red soccer uniform. DOA5U Tina Sports.jpg|Tina: Red American football uniform. DOA5U Zack Sports.jpg|Zack: Pink American football uniform. Casual Collection Vol. 1 Released November 19th, 2013, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $10.99. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Akira Casual.jpg|Akira DOA5U Ayane Casual.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Eliot Casual.jpg|Eliot DOA5U Hayate Casual.jpg|Hayate DOA5U Hitomi Casual.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Jacky Casual.jpg|Jacky DOA5U Mila Casual.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Casual.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Pai Casual.jpg|Pai DOA5U Sarah Casual.jpg|Sarah Vol. 2 Released December 3rd, 2013, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $10.99. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Bayman Casual.jpg|Bayman DOA5U Brad Casual.jpg|Brad DOA5U Christie Casual.jpg|Christie DOA5U Ein Casual.jpg|Ein DOA5U Genfu Casual.jpg|Gen Fu DOA5U Kasumi Casual.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Casual.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Lisa Casual.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Rachel Casual.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Rig Casual.jpg|Rig ''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' Costume Set Released December 10th, 2013, these three costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $3.99. They were originally exclusive to those who purchased first-print versions of Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Ayane.jpg|Ayane: Dressed as Wang Yuanji from Dynasty Warriors 7 and Warriors Orochi 3. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi: Dressed as Gracia in Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden and Warriors Orochi 3. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Momiji.jpg|Momiji: Dressed as Sanzang from Warriors Orochi 3. Santa's Helper Set Released December 17th, 2013, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $4.99. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Ein Santa.jpg|Ein DOA5U Jacky Santa.jpg|Jacky DOA5U Leon Santa.jpg|Leon 300022110.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel Santa.jpg|Rachel Legacy Costume Set Released December 17th, 2013, these nine costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $9.99. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Bass Reprint.jpg|Bass: First costume from Dead or Alive 2 300022124.jpg|Helena: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 4 DOA5U Jannlee Reprint.jpg|Jann Lee: First costume from Dead or Alive++ DOA5U Leifang Reprint.jpg|Leifang: Tenth costume from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate DOA5U Leon Reprint.jpg|Leon: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 2 300022138.jpg|Momiji: Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge "Hot Police" costume 300022128.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa: First costume from Dead or Alive 2 DOA5U Tina Reprint.jpg|Tina: Seventh costume from Dead or Alive 2 DOA5U Zack Reprint.jpg|Zack: First costume from Dead or Alive++ Tropical Sexy Costumes Released February 4th, 2014, these fourteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5U Ayane Tropical.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Christie Tropical.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena Tropical.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Tropical.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Tropical.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Tropical.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Tropical.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Lisa Tropical.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Mila Tropical.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Tropical.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Pai Tropical.jpg|Pai DOA5U Rachel Tropical.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Sarah Tropical.jpg|Sarah DOA5U Tina Tropical.jpg|Tina Marie Rose Released March 25, 2014, the character Marie Rose can be purchased for $5.99, or bundled with the Debut Set for $12.99. DOA5UA Marie 3.jpg DOA5UA_Marie_C2-1.jpg 1452140 380160608786186 1128696231 n.jpg 1530526 623368937699371 49603335 n.jpg Marie Rose Debut Set Released March 25, 2014, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $7.99. 1504410 3759982775032 438270620 o.jpg|Santa's Helper Marie_Rose_School.jpg|School Uniform Marie_Rose_Gym.jpg|Gym Class Marie_Rose_Cheer.jpg|Cheerleader Marie_Rose_Nurse.jpg|Nurse Nurse Costume 10-Character Set Released April 22, 2014, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5U Ayane Nurse.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Christie Nurse.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena Nurse.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Nurse.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Nurse.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Nurse.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Nurse.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Mila Nurse.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Nurse.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Tina Nurse.jpg|Tina Training Gear Set Released May 20, 2014, these twelve costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $17.99. DOA5U Ayane Training.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Christie Gym.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena Gym.jpg|Helena DOA5U Leifang Gym.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Lisa Gym.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Marie Rose Training.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Gym.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Cheer.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Momiji Gym.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel Cheer.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Rachel Gym.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Tina Gym.jpg|Tina ''Yaiba'' Costumes Released June 17, 2014, these costumes sold individually for $1.99 each. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5U Hayabusa Yaiba.jpg|Hayabusa DOA5U Momiji Yaiba.jpg|Momiji Phase 4 Released June 17, 2014, the character Phase 4 can be purchased for $5.99, or bundled with the Debut Costume Set for $12.99. Phase4 1.jpg Phase4 Cos Pr1.jpg Phase4 Cos Pr2.jpg Phase 4 Debut Set Released June 17, 2014, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $7.99. DOA5U Phase-4 Santa.jpg|Santa's Helper Phase-4 swimsuit.jpeg|Swimsuit DOA5U Phase-4 Gym.jpg|Gym Class DOA5U Phase-4 Cheer.jpg|Cheerleader DOA5U Phase-4 Nurse.jpg|Nurse Overalls Set Released June 17, 2014, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5U Ayane Overalls.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Hitomi Overalls.jpg|Hitomi Kasumi-dress.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Overalls.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Overalls.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Marie Rose Overalls.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Overalls.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Overalls.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Phase-4 Overalls.jpg|Phase 4 DOA5U Tina Overalls.jpg|Tina Bath & Bedtime Costumes Released July 29, 2014, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5U Ayane Bathtime.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Helena Bathtime.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Bedtime.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kokoro Bedtime.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Bedtime.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Marie Rose Bedtime.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Bedtime.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Bedtime.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel Bathtime.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Tina Bathtime.jpg|Tina Maid Costume Set Released August 19, 2014, these eleven costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $15.99. DOA5U Ayane Maid.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Helena Maid.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Maid.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Maid.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Maid.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Maid.jpg|Leifang: Fifth costume from the Sega Saturn version of Dead or Alive DOA5U Marie Rose Maid.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Maid.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Maid.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Phase4 Maid.jpg|Phase 4 DOA5U Tina Maid.jpg|Tina Nyotengu Released September 2, 2014, the character Nyotengu can be purchased for $5.99, or bundled with the Debut Costume Set for $12.99. Nyotengu 01.jpg DOA5U Nyotengu Cos Pr1.jpg DOA5U Nyotengu Cos Pr2.jpg Nyotengu Debut Released September 2, 2014, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $7.99. DOA5U Nyotengu Gym.jpg|Gym Class DOA5U Nyotengu Santa.jpg|Santa's Helper DOA5U Nyotengu Cheer.jpg|Cheerleader DOA5U Nyotengu Bath.jpg|Bath DOA5U Nyotengu Nurse.jpg|Nurse New Blood Character Set Released September 2, 2014, this pack includes the characters Marie Rose, Phase 4 and Nyotengu for $13.99, or bundled with their Debut Costume Sets for $28.99. Sexy Bunny Costume Set Released September 23, 2014, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. Some of these costumes are based on Koshōshō's downloadable special costume in Samurai Warriors 4. DOA5U Ayane USB.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Hitomi USB.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi USB.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro USB.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang USB.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Marie Rose USB.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila USB.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji USB.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Nyotengu USB.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5U Tina USB.jpg|Tina: Thirteenth costume from the Playstation version of Dead or Alive Halloween 2014 Set Released October 14, 2014, these 31 costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $27.99. These costumes were designed by fans as part of Team Ninja's Designer's Challenge. DOA5U Akira Halloween 2014.jpg|Akira Yuki DOA5U Ayane Halloween 2014.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Bass Halloween 2014.jpg|Bass Armstrong DOA5U Bayman Halloween 2014.jpg|Bayman DOA5U Brad Halloween 2014.jpg|Brad Wong DOA5U Christie Halloween 2014.jpg|Christie DOA5U Ein Halloween 2014.jpg|Ein DOA5U Eliot Halloween 2014.jpg|Eliot DOA5U Gen Fu Halloween 2014.jpg|Gen Fu DOA5U Hayate Halloween 2014.jpg|Hayate DOA5U Helena Halloween 2014.jpg|Helena Douglas DOA5U Hitomi Halloween 2014.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Jacky Halloween 2014.jpg|Jacky Bryant DOA5U Jann Lee Halloween 2014.jpg|Jann Lee DOA5U Kasumi Halloween 2014.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Halloween 2014.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Halloween 2014.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Leon Halloween 2014.jpg|Leon DOA5U Lisa Halloween 2014.jpg|Lisa Hamilton DOA5U Marie Rose Halloween 2014.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Halloween 2014.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Halloween 2014.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Nyotengu Halloween 2014.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5U Pai Halloween 2014.jpg|Pai Chan DOA5U Phase 4 Halloween 2014.jpg|Phase 4 DOA5U Rachel Halloween 2014.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Rig Halloween 2014.jpg|Rig DOA5U Hayabusa Halloween 2014.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa DOA5U Sarah Halloween 2014.jpg|Sarah Bryant DOA5U Tina Halloween 2014.jpg|Tina Armstrong DOA5U Zack Halloween 2014.jpg|Zack Police Uniform Set Released November 18, 2014, these 12 costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $17.99. DOA5U Ayane Police.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Bass Police.jpg|Bass DOA5U Hitomi Police.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Police.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Police.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Police.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Marie Rose Police.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Mila Police.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Police.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Nyotengu Police.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5U Rig Police.jpg|Rig DOA5U Tina Police.jpg|Tina Christmas Set Released December 9, 2014, these 12 costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $17.99. DOA5U Ayane Xmas.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Ein Xmas.jpg|Ein DOA5U Hayate Xmas.jpg|Hayate DOA5U Helena Xmas.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Xmas.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Xmas.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Xmas.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Xmas.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Marie Rose Xmas.jpg|Marie Rose DOA5U Momiji Xmas.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Nyotengu Xmas.jpg|Nyotengu DOA5U Phase4 Xmas.jpg|Phase 4 ''Last Round'' Set There are two packs one includes the new characters and the other includes the characters and costumes from Dead or Alive 5 Last Round.Official website: "Dead or Alive 5 Last Round - Product Info" Last Round Set Characters Pack $14.49 Last Round Set Characters + Costume Pack $39.99 See also *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Costumes *Dead or Alive 5/Downloadable Content *Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Downloadable Content External links *Official US DLC Site References Category:Catalogues and Datasheets